Katie
by Saddletramp
Summary: Another story continuing the BETH series. Readers asked for a Katie story - so Katie centric. Fast forward a few years. Katie is now almost seventeen years old. This story stands alone but does refer back to the "Beth" stories. Time frame is well after the Civil War. Jess is a widower with children; Slim is married with a son.


KATIE

Another story connected to the BETH series. Fast forward a few years. Katie is now almost seventeen years old. This story stands alone but does refer back to the "Beth" stories. Time frame is well after the Civil War. Jess is a widower with children; Slim is married with a son. NOTE - I've had problems with portions of sentences disappearing when uploaded. If you read a sentence that is obviously messed up, please let me know so I can fix it.

**KATIE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Jess Harper stopped sawing the board he was working on. Brushing an arm across his sweaty forehead, he glared at his step-daughter – "Katherine McConnell-Harper, the answer was and still is - no." The soon to be 17 year old smiled winsomely at him, knowing the man she called her father would grant her every wish – almost.

Gazing at her now, Jess was stunned to realize how much she had grown up. Even more so, she was the image of her mother, Brianna. She carried the same auburn hair as her mother, her features delicate, and an uncommon kindness which warmed all those she encountered. Any angry words he might have spoken were forgotten.

He had met Katie, as she preferred to be called, in the summer of her 8th year. He had been recovering from a near fatal injury and hospitalized at her mother's home – turned private medical care facility. Her Aunt Doreen had been his nurse. He still remembered waking up feeling like he was being watched. Turning his head, he had encountered Katie's hazel eyes only inches from his.

Katie had been fascinated by the silent, dark haired man swathed in bandages from neck to waist; a man the doctor kept sedated to aid his healing. She had assigned herself the job of watching over him, instantly alerting her Aunt when he seemed distressed or his breathing changed unexpectedly. She became his near constant companion. As his body healed, he spent more and more time awake. Katie had a sixth sense for when he wanted to be left alone or desired company. She would talk to him about everything or nothing. She'd read to him out loud, or just keep him company, reading in silence.

Eventually, he healed to where he could be propped up on pillows and play checkers with her, moving his pieces with bandaged hands. Since his vocal cords were damaged and he couldn't or wasn't allowed to speak, they developed their own hand signals for talking to each other. An unbreakable bond had formed between them during his prolonged stay.

Although it first appeared he might marry Katie's Aunt, things didn't work out. From the first moment Jess had set eyes on Katie's mother, Brianna, there had been something special between them. It wasn't until later he would learn it was she who had eased his nightmares, whose gentle hands had stroked his forehead and quiet voice had lulled him to sleep during his pain filled convalescence.

He had loved Brianna with all his heart; and she him. His greatest joy was the day they were married. It was the first time Katie had called him Poppa. Knowing how much Katie had loved her deceased father, when Jess adopted her, he had suggested she keep her father's name – McConnell - as part of her new name. Thus, Katherine Mae McConnell became Katherine Mae McConnell-Harper. Jess didn't think he could be any happier. But the day Brianna told him they were expecting a child – his child – he was overcome with emotion. He had feared a family and happiness would never be his to have. He'd been dealt a bad hand in life. Orphaned at an early age, he'd struck out on his own. His mentors had been outlaws and he, himself, had flirted with both sides of the law. His body carried the scars from many of those flirtatious encounters.

He had been a drifter until he arrived in Laramie where he met up with Slim Sherman. The encounter had not been particularly friendly. People found it odd when the no-nonsense, tall, blond haired rancher had encouraged the hot tempered stranger – who was obviously a gunman - to stay at the ranch. Although there had been many ups and downs, he and Slim had forged a bond of trust, loyalty, and family. Several years had gone by since that chance meeting. The Sherman Ranch and Relay Station had grown, becoming the Sherman-Harper Ranch. The railroad had finally reached the west. The daily runs of the stagecoach line had been lessened, but still ran regularly for the shorter trips between the towns the railroad didn't service. Jess had built his home on the ranch, just up the road from Slim's house, within sight of each other. It was here he had brought Brianna and Katie to live.

Jess and Brianna lived a lifetime of love in the few months they had together. Brianna died giving birth to their son – Marcus Jessup Harper. Without Brianna, Jess was lost. She had been his anchor, his safe harbor from the war-time nightmares which still plagued him. If it hadn't been for Slim and his wife, Beth, Jess would have sunk into a despair from which he might never recover. But Katie and Marcus had needed him as much as he needed them. He slowly returned to the man they knew and loved; although it seemed he was left with a permanently broken heart.

With Slim and Beth's support, Jess learned how to be a single father raising two children. When the children were young, he had hired a housekeeper to watch over them. The first housekeeper had been a disastrous undertaking. She had betrayed his trust and nearly cost him custody of his children. Eventually, he had found another housekeeper. She had been friendly and extremely competent, at times reminding him of their beloved Daisy. The new housekeeper had doted on raising the children, often inconspicuously mothering, and guiding him. He became a devoted father, making sure he was always home by supper time. He spent the weekends taking care of his children himself. Before he knew it, time had flown by; Katie was turning 17 and Marc would be turning seven.

The sound of laughter echoed up from Slim's house. Jess could see the blond haired Nate Sherman cavorting around with the dark haired Marc Harper. Although three years apart in age; they were as inseparable as he and Slim had always been. Slim's wife Beth swore the two boys were miniature carbon copies of their respective fathers.

Jess now stared at his daughter in consternation. He didn't want to hold her back from living her own life, but he loathed the day he would have to let her go.

"Daddy, pleeaassseee." She begged, stopping herself just short of stomping her foot on the ground. Although Katie hadn't been born his child, Jess had loved and raised her as his own. There was no doubt she was his daughter through and through. From her sweet engaging ways to her fiery temper and even her way with animals; Katie was definitely a Harper.

"No. You're still too young to have a young man court you without an escort. You'll go to the dance with Slim and Beth, like always. Luke can meet you there. You can spend the evening with him at the dance. But you will come home with Slim and Beth."

Katie kicked a stone with her toe, her head bent, chewing on her lip like she did when she was upset. She wanted to cry out of frustration. But she also knew there were certain things even she couldn't get Jess to change his mind about once he had made a decision.

"Daddy," She began, looking up at him hopefully. She knew better than to bat her eyes flirtatiously at her father. For one thing, it didn't work on him. For the other, it only caused him to frown and grind his teeth. Nope, with Jess she had to ask him straight on if she wanted to achieve her goal. "Could I invite Luke here for a picnic? Maybe you could take some time off Sunday after church? Chaperone us down at the lake? You know – as in 'disappear' for a while so we can have some privacy?"

Jess chuckled. "That would be a big no." he stated, grinning like crazy at the unhappy look upon his daughter's face. "However, you may invite him for a picnic. Na-ah." He said raising his hand at her hopeful look. "You and Luke can take a walk down by the lake. I'll stay by the horses. But you stay in sight, you hear me?"

"What about Marc?" She asked.

Jess laughed, knowing how her little brother loved to interfere in her ongoing relationship with Luke. "I'll ask Beth and Slim if he can stay with them tomorrow. You won't have to worry about your little brother interfering with your date -only me."

She threw her arms around his neck, showering him with kisses before skipping happily off to the house. Jess laughed, shaking his head and went back to work fixing the front porch.

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Daddy, please come to the dance with us." Katie had begged, only to see her father turn away, looking out the window towards the family cemetery

"I can't, Katie. I just can't."

"Daddy, it's been 7 years, going on 8. Momma wouldn't want you to be alone."

Jess just shook his head sadly. "I loved her too much to even look at another woman."

Katie went to stand beside her father, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jess drew a quick intake of breath. Katie's hand on his shoulder felt so much like Brianna's he could almost believe she was standing there. He turned, taking Katie's hands in his, kissing them before gently cupping her face. "I love you little one. " He said reverting to the nickname he had called her so long ago. "Your mother would be so proud of you. I am too. You are a very accomplished and polished young lady; far more educated than your poor ole daddy. I know some day; some young man is going to come along to sweep you off your feet. You and he will begin your own wonderful adventure in life together. So go to the dance, meet up with your beau Luke, and have the best time ever."

"Daddy . . ."

"It's okay honey." He wrapped a shawl around her shoulders as he ushered her to the door. Just then Nate and Marc bounded in. "Besides, I've got the boys tonight. We're going to pop popcorn over the fire and tell tall tales."

"Uh ha," she answered laughingly. "And give them bellyaches because you'll let them eat too much popcorn. Then they'll stay up all night afraid of the outlaws or Indians – or will it be pirates tonight? And, oh ya, I bet you're going to take them Snipe Hunting too."

"You betcha." He winked as he helped her into the buggy with Slim and Beth, watching as they drove off towards Laramie.

While he didn't take the boys Snipe Hunting, Jess did tell them tall tales while they popped popcorn in the fireplace. When Jess insisted it was well past their bedtime, the boys reluctantly crawled into bed. They were fast asleep before their heads touched the pillows. Jess smiled as he turned down the lamp, leaving a soft glow in case they woke up during the night.

After making sure the boys wouldn't awaken, Jess slipped from the house. He made his way to Brianna's grave-site. Sitting on the bench he and Slim had made, he looked sorrowfully at the cross marking her resting place. He had come here often since her death. He felt at peace here. Sometimes, talking as if she were there to hear him, he was able to work out a multitude of problems – especially when it came to raising his teen age step-daughter. Somehow the answer always seemed to come to him after those talks. Every so often the whisper of a soft breeze would caress the back of his neck. He had learned much about spirits from his Indian friends and, after his own near-death experience, liked to believe it was Brianna reaching out to him; letting him know all was well.

He heard the buggy approaching long before he could see it. From the cheerful voices he heard, he assumed a good time was had by all. He was back at the cabin by the time Slim pulled up to the doorway. Katie was all smiles as he helped her down from the buggy.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked

Katie leaned her head back, flinging her arms out wide before twirling around several times. "Oh daddy, it was the most wonderful evening ever." She said dreamily. Then she grabbed him by the shoulders, planted a kiss on his cheek and entered the house. A lovesick smile was still evident as she seemed to float on air.

Jess shook his head laughing. Turning to Slim and Beth he asked "So, I take it she had a good evening with Luke?"

Beth and Slim laughed at the same time. "Better watch it buddy," Slim said "I do believe love has struck our Miss Katie. You are going to have your hands full for sure."

Jess smiled devilishly "Just wait until he comes for the picnic tomorrow. I'll be cleaning my shotgun when he arrives. We'll just have ourselves a little understanding beforehand. I'll put the fear into him for sure."

Beth and Slim couldn't help laughing again. Although a few years had passed, no one had forgotten Jess' gunslinger reputation nor doubted his ability as a fast gun. Over the years he had continued to sub for Mort Corey, the Laramie Sheriff; his exploits only adding to the legend of Jess Harper. They could just picture the poor young man being faced with the "infamous" Jess Harper holding a shotgun. They kind of felt sorry for what he would have to go through just to court Katie. They said their good nights, turning the buggy back down the lane for home.

**CHAPTER THREE**

As Luke and Katie walked along the lake shore hand in hand, Luke swore he could feel Jess Harper's eyes boring into him. He had, indeed, been met at the door by the former gunman, shotgun in hand. Luke wasn't sure he had enough nerve to court Katie. Jess Harper's reputation was intimidating all by itself. He had seen Jess in town and at church; had even spoken to him. He had also seen Jess in action when helping Mort Cory. Jess was deadlier than a rattlesnake; his gun hand fast and aim true. It scared the dickens out of Luke.

But meeting him now with the intention of courting his daughter was another thing entirely. However, he truly had feelings for Katie. He was determined she was worth taking the scrutiny he would be subjected to. Since the tall, bond haired Luke was four years older than Katie, Jess had immediately laid down the rules for the young man to begin courting his daughter. He waited - giving Luke the opportunity to stay or turn and run. Luke had nervously stayed his ground, facing up to the rancher with a courage Jess admired. Grinning to himself, Jess thought Luke just might be worthy of courting Katie. He still had reservations though.

Luke's parents had only been in the Laramie territory a few years. They barely made a living for themselves on their farm. He had nothing against farmers – just the family never seemed to prosper or get ahead. He had no idea why they weren't more successful. It worried him whether Luke would be able to make a home for Katie should their romance blossom. Like all parents, he wanted the best for his daughter – and scratching out a living as a dirt poor farmer's wife was not what he wanted for her. He hoped Luke held a better future; would be determined to provide a decent home for himself and a wife.

Luke looked furtively over his shoulder one more time. "Is he always like that?" he asked nervously.

"What? Jess?" was Katie's reply, looking around as if expecting her father to appear beside them.

"Yes, your father. But why do you call him by his first name?" Luke asked, changing the subject.

Katie smiled up at him before answering. "I don't always. I knew him as Jess long before he became my step-father – so sometimes I call him Dad or Daddy but sometimes I still call him Jess. Jess came into my life when I was a little girl. It was later when he married my mom and adopted me. That's why my name is McConnell-Harper. My dad died when I was real young but I still remember him. It was Jess who suggested I keep my original last name – to honor my birth father. But Jess – he is as much my father now as my birth father was then." She slowed to a stop, looking at the ground, willing herself not to cry. "Then when Momma died, it was Jess who took care of me, held me, and consoled me even though his heart was broken. He loved my Momma like nothing I've ever seen. He still loves her." She couldn't help the tears sliding down her cheek.

Luke noticed, gently turning her towards him. He softly cupped her face, thumbing the tears away before tentatively kissing her on the lips. It was her undoing. She responded eagerly; their arms finding their way around each other, holding each other close.

Luke broke off the kiss, casting a wary eye towards where the horses were tied in the shade of the big oak tree. He sighed in relief to see Jess stretched out on the picnic blanket, hat tipped down, apparently asleep. Noticing his glance, Katie put her hand over her mouth, unsuccessfully trying to stifle the giggle bubbling out of her. Luke looked at her, a confused look upon his face. This brought even more laughter from Katie. She buried her face in his chest before she answered his original question.

"You asked if Jess was always like this." She giggled, delighting in Luke's discomfiture. "Of course he is over protective. Don't you know the story? When I was a child, I was kidnapped. Jess nearly died saving me."

"But you don't mind him being so, so protective?" asked Luke, bewildered.

Katie took pity on Luke. Her eyes were on Luke, but her love for Jess could be heard in her voice. "When I was kidnapped, I was terrified. Jess had already been hurt trying to stop it." She shuddered, remembering Jess lying unconscious on the floor, a pool of blood slowly spreading from under him. "But it was Jess who came to my rescue. It was Jess who killed the man to save me. Jess was half dead by the time he brought me back home. Then he simply rode away only to collapse. We weren't sure he'd live and it took him weeks to recover. He's been my protector ever since – even when he wasn't with momma. It was quite a while later when they married. He adopted me, raised me, and taught me. No matter what happens in my life, I know Jess loves me and will be there to protect me."

Luke held Katie close, absent-mindedly rubbing her back. "I want to be the one to protect you." He stated in a hushed whisper. His declaration surprised them both. Katie leaned back to look at him better. She was good at "reading" people knowing instinctively he was sincere. But there was more there, something she had only seen in the eyes of her mother and father – a belonging to each other; perhaps it was the beginning of Luke's love for her.

CHAPTER FOUR

Luke became a frequent visitor at the Sherman-Harper Ranch. He soon learned he not only had to contend with Katie's step-father, but also her equally over protective 'uncle' Slim Sherman. His nervousness about being around Jess or Slim slowly eased as he got to know them. He often helped out on the ranch, learning the cattle and horse breeding business. He was an adept student; one which both Slim and Jess were happy to share their knowledge with. On Sundays, Luke would sit with Katie during church services. It was the only place they were close together for any length of time. Here they could hold hands without getting a disapproving look sent their way. But most often, Luke was seen with Katie out riding or enjoying a picnic; always under the protective eye of Slim, Beth, or Jess. Then, of course, there was Nate and Marc who delighted in sneaking up on the couple; interrupting any quiet interlude they might have otherwise enjoyed.

As the weeks went by, they all could see the romance grow. Jess knew the day would come when Luke would ask for his approval to marry Katie. Seeing Luke riding towards him across the meadow, Jess pulled his horse to a stop.

"Sir." Luke acknowledged him.

"Luke." Jess nodded back.

"Sir, I." Luke's voice caught in his throat. He cleared it, trying again. "Sir, I want to ask for Katie's hand in marriage."

Jess looked Luke up and down casually before uttering one word. "No."

Luke was taken aback, stunned as Jess turned to ride away. Luke nudged his horse into a trot to catch up.

"Mr. Harper." He tried again.

Jess pulled his horse up once more, turning to look directly at Luke. "Luke, you got nothin' to offer Katie." He held up his hand to stop Luke's protest. "Son, I know you love my daughter and I know she loves you. But that ain't enough. How you gonna support her, feed her, clothe her, keep her warm in winter and a roof over her head? And young-uns – they come along whether you planned 'em or not. How you going to support a growing family? Where are you two going to live? Sure as hell won't be anywhere here on the ranch. And it ain't gonna be moving in with your folks. No, Luke, you can't marry Katie until you can take care of her."Jess fell silent, waiting to see Luke's reaction.

Luke stared at the ground for a long while, a reddish flush creeping up his neck. Finally he looked Jess square in the eye. "Yes, sir, I totally understand. I… I guess I didn't think this through all of the way. I love your daughter and want to marry her. I just assumed we'd move in with my ma and pa and help work the farm. But I know now I need to grow up myself. I need to be responsible; make things ready for her first. I'll find me a job that'll support both of us. I promise, Sir, I promise I'll do right by her. If I can do that –provide for her in a way you approve – can I ask her to marry me?"

"We can talk about it. "

Luke took that to mean yes. He excitedly held out his hand for Jess to shake before riding off.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Katie was quite put out with Jess when he arrived home that night. She stalked back and forth across the living room, wailing about how unfair it was for Jess to have told Luke he couldn't marry her. Jess sat in his rocking chair (one he had purloined from Slim's house years ago), an indulgent smirk on his face as he allowed her to rant and rave until she ran out of steam.

"Are you through yet?" He asked quietly. She threw up her hands and flopped down on the couch on her back, arms crossed angrily across her chest, refusing to look at him.

"Katie." He began. "You and me got a lot to talk about before you go getting yourself married. You're just coming 17 but there's stuff that's gotta be said and I'm guessing now's the time to be sayin' it."

Katie gave him a disdainful look. "Don't tell me you're going to give me the birds and the bees talk. You're a little late for that. I grew up on a ranch – remember."

Jess snorted before continuing on. "Ain't that girl. More worried you and Luke ain't thought this thing through. Have you even discussed where you're going to live, what you're going to do? No you haven't. Luke as much as told me so this afternoon. There's more to being married than just being married. You still gotta make a living."

Katie opened her mouth for a scathing retort but stopped. It dawned upon her that she and Luke had never discussed where they were going to live or how they would make a living. She realized she had not looked past the act of marrying Luke. Why hadn't they discussed something so basic to their lives? She frowned, chewing on her lip. She hated it when Jess was right.

Jess continued on. "You got a head for business, just like your momma had. Now you need to put it to work. You still have the money Tom left you and you own part of your mom's bakery. Your share of the income has been put into an account for you all these years. It's your money but you are a minor. I have to sign for everything you want to do with it." He was serious as he continued. "Katie, your share of the bakery is set up special. When you marry, your husband will not automatically own everything you own. It is in a trust for you. Understand that girl - for you only. You aren't going to use it to start a marriage by supporting a husband when he doesn't even have a job or other means to support you. Now, when he can support you, and you want to use the money for yourselves; that's another matter altogether. But for you to start out your marriage supporting him, I don't hold with that. You need to think about how you want to handle the money." He paused, letting his words sink in. "Then there's the matter of your inheriting half of my portion of the ranch. The other half will go to Marc. When the time comes, if you want Marc or Slim to buy you out, that is up to you. But the ranch won't pass to your husband – only your heirs, if any. So you need to think about that too."

Katie fell silent, absently chewing on her lip. Like Jess had said, she had a head for business and it had begun working overtime. Although considered young in age, she was mature beyond her years and now took his words to heart. She had always known she would inherit part of the ranch. Until now, she had not considered how it would impact everyone if an outsider became part owner. She loved the ranch. She knew the hard work Slim and Jess had put into it to make it profitable. And she suddenly understood why the partnership had been set up the way it was - it had to stay in the family. No one could love the ranch as much as those who had put their blood, sweat, and tears into making it what it was today.

Then there was the inheritance from her birth father and her mother's bakery. The money accumulated over the years was sizable. Beth had managed the bakery, along with her own store, since Brianna had passed away. She'd always included Katie in any decisions; had taught her how to read the books and arranged for her earnings to be deposited in the bank. Katie could take over running the bakery any time she chose, but she had no real interest in it and was content to let Beth continue in her capacity as manager.

Katie sat up on the couch, hands clasped in front of her. Looking up, she said. "Jess, would it be okay with you if I talked to Aunt Beth about the bakery? I don't know what I want to do. She's run it a good long time for me now, I'd like her advice."

Jess nodded his agreement. "Beth is the best one to talk to on that account. She's a good business person and knows the ins and outs of the bakery. I'll go along with whatever you two decide."

True to her word, Katie sought counsel with Beth. They left things as they were while Katie puzzled things out. There would always be time to make any changes but changes once made were hard to reverse.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Luke shook hands with Jess before turning to kiss Katie goodbye. He continued to hold her, their arms wrapped around each other; reluctant for him to take the final step of leaving. His uncle, who lived in Medicine Bow, had offered him a job. It required he be gone for several weeks. The uncle had promised, if Luke demonstrated the proper skills, he'd would become Foreman with a good salary and his own living quarters. Luke knew his time working with Slim and Jess would put him in good stead for running his uncle's operation. Luke had accepted, determined to prove his worth and earn the Foreman's position. If he succeeded, he knew he could hold his head high when he asked for Katie's hand in marriage. Reluctantly he mounted his horse, leaning down to kiss Katie one more time before turning and riding away.

The weeks dragged by as Katie waited to hear from Luke. She could not contain her excitement the day his telegram arrived. She shouted with joy when she read the message.

"_Promoted to Foreman. Start planning wedding. Coming home. Arriving Friday 6:00 pm train. Must return within week."_

Katie ran down the lane to Slim and Beth's house, shouting for her Aunt Beth all of the way. She collapsed into Beth's arms, gasping and giggling.

"We're getting married!" she proclaimed joyously when she could catch her breath while at the same time waving the telegram around. "Luke's made Foreman! We're getting married!"

It took a few minutes for Beth to settle the excited teen. Katie glowed with happiness at the thought of her Luke coming home. When Slim and Jess entered the house, she rose from her chair at the table and launched herself into Jess' arms.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. "Luke's coming home! He wants me to marry him right away!" Jess calmly peeled her from the stranglehold she had on his neck, setting her away from him as she excitedly showed him the telegram. Jess glanced up to see Slim trying to hide a knowing smirk. Jess frowned; an unspoken "I'll get even with you." easily read in his dark eyes. This, of course, caused Slim to chuckle as everyone sat down at the table to discuss the news.

Everyone was excited about the upcoming wedding - except Jess. Surprisingly, he sat in silence, observing his step-daughter's animated conversation. He still hadn't officially approved the marriage but knew he would do nothing to dampen her happiness. He was glad Luke had been promoted and would be able to provide for Katie. He was just sorry it was in Medicine bow – two days ride away. His gut told him things weren't right. The job was too new, the promotion too quick. It just didn't set well with him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but felt something wasn't as it should be. He tried to shove those feelings to the back of his mind. He hoped it was just his protective instinct trying to keep Katie close to him. It was obvious to all that Luke and Katie loved each other. Luke was a good man, had a good job, and a place for them to live – he had met all the requirements for taking Katie's hand in marriage.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Luke was only allowed a few days to get home, marry Katie, and get back. In the few days leading up to their wedding, Luke talked glowingly of his uncle's ranch. It was five hundred acres situated outside Medicine Bow. There was a main ranch house, a bunkhouse which housed three ranch hands, and a separate house for the foreman. His house, or rather the soon to be his and Katie's house, was a sprawling six room building with running water and indoor plumbing. The barn held ten stalls with room to add on as needed. A finished tack room housed their equipment, while a fully furnished blacksmith shop allowed them to shoe their horses themselves. So far they had two hundred head of cattle and five breeding horses. Luke wanted to expand the horse breeding side of the ranch. Although he liked the cattle side of ranching, he really wanted to breed, train and sell horses. Everyone was excited for Luke and Katie's good fortune – except Jess. He just couldn't get rid of the knot in the pit of his stomach.

Katie and Luke said their wedding vows before the Laramie church congregation. There was a small reception before they returned to the ranch where most of Katie's things had already been loaded onto their buckboard for the journey back to Medicine Bow. They were to start out right away. They had just finished loading the last of Katie's belongings onto the buckboard when Jess walked up, leading his prize mare, Sundowner. Without a word he tied the dapple gray mare to the back of the wagon. Katie and Luke looked at him questioningly.

"Iff'n you're going to start a breeding ranch, you need something to breed." Was his simple statement - as if it explained everything.

Katie stroked the mare's neck appreciatively. Jess had been especially protective of her and her training. He hadn't allowed anyone else on the ranch to ride her. After Katie had claimed Traveler for herself, Jess had chosen Sundowner for his replacement horse. Sundowner had some of the better bloodlines of Jess' breeding stock. Katie couldn't believe he had just given the mare to her and Luke. She cast a teary eye up to the pasture where Traveler could be seen. Just as Jess had given Traveler to her, she had given Traveler to Marc. Now Jess was giving Sundowner to her. She could barely breathe, knowing how much this simple act meant to them both. If she hadn't known it before, Katie had no doubts about Jess' love for her or his blessing of her marriage to Luke.

Katie cried as she hugged and kissed everyone goodbye – especially her little brother Marc and Jess. It was hard to say who was more reluctant to let go of whom – Jess or Katie. It was with equal parts joy and sadness everyone said their goodbyes to the newly married couple; watching as Luke and Katie drove away from the Sherman-Harper Ranch towards their new life together.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

When darkness fell their first night on the trail to Medicine Bow, Luke and Katie made a small camp. Katie nervously laid out blankets for their bed. It seemed odd for the couple to start their married life camping in the middle of nowhere. Katie accepted it as necessary due to Luke needing to return to his Uncle's ranch right away. She tried to think of it as romantic to spend their first night as husband and wife sleeping under the stars.

After Luke had seen to the horses for the night, he had chastely kissed Katie on the cheek before retiring to the bed she had made. He pulled half the covers over himself, making a clear separation of their sleeping arrangements, before saying: "Goodnight, get some sleep. We gotta be on the road at sunup." It wasn't long before she could hear his rhythmic breathing.

Bewildered, Katie continued to sit by the fire. This certainly wasn't how she had expected to spend her wedding night. Tears stained her cheeks. Why hadn't he come to her, taken her hand to lead her to their marital bed? What happened to the ardent kisses and loving hugs which had promised so much more? Now that she thought about it, he hadn't done so much as hold her hand since the wedding ceremony. Too exhausted to stay awake any longer, she reluctantly lay down beside Luke's sleeping form, tearfully pulling the other half of the covers over herself. She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, only to have it shaken away.

Katie slept fitfully. She awoke as soon as Luke arose. Seemingly ignoring her, he coaxed the fire's glowing embers back into a flame before seeing to the horses. She followed suit, folding up their blankets and storing them in the wagon. She pulled out the essentials to begin making breakfast. No words had passed between them since the previous night. They ate in silence. There had been no good morning kiss, no hug – nothing. They were like two strangers sharing the same space. Katie couldn't help the tears sliding down her face. Luke noticed. Pointing his fork at her he commanded in a cold voice. "You quit that crying, you hear? If you don't stop, I'll give you something to cry about." Katie stared at him in confusion. Where was the loving man she had married?

Luke came to her then, gripping her arms hard enough it hurt her. He looked at her contemptuously before speaking, his voice cold as ice. "We'll be in Medicine Bow in a few hours. When we get there, you and me are going to the bank. We'll meet with the bank manager where you will arrange to transfer your bakery savings to the new account we're going to set up." When she didn't reply, he shook her "You got that?" Wordlessly she nodded her understanding.

Katie was miserable during the drive to Medicine Bow. Was this why Luke had married her; to get her inheritance? True to his word, Luke pulled up in front of the bank. He made her "fix her face" as he put it before helping her to the sidewalk. He wasn't about to have a tearful, red eyed wife meet the bank manager.

He smiled brilliantly as he introduced her to the bank manager, explaining how they needed to set up a new account and transfer some money from the Laramie bank. The banker was charmed by Katie, delighted to have a new family banking with his business. Overlooking when Luke deflected the question about where they would be living, he explained the transfer process to the couple. Luke and Katie would sign the papers now but it would be a few days before the money would be transferred to the new account. Once the transfer had been accomplished, the money would be theirs to use as they pleased.

Throughout the process, Luke had held Katie's hand. A quick squeeze sent her a warning in case she had any thoughts about messing up the impending transaction. Luke flawlessly played the part of a new husband in love with his bride as they thanked the banker for his help. Luke kept a firm grip on Katie's arm as he escorted her to the buckboard, helping her climb up. He kept up the charm -and the grip on Katie - until they were beyond the town limits. There, he settled back on the seat to concentrate on driving.

It seemed forever before Luke announced they were nearing his uncle's ranch. Katie was hot, tired and hungry. Luke had refused to stop for lunch, insisting they needed to get home. Katie's excitement turned to anguish upon her first sight of the ranch. The buildings were nothing more than run down shacks. She wasn't even sure which buildings were supposed to be which. The barn he so fabulously described was little better than the other buildings. There were stalls alright – all of them in disrepair. Several men lounged in and around the buildings. She knew the cut of the men from their looks. They were outlaws, each and every one of them. They eyed her speculatively; a few whistling and cat calling as Luke drove past. She felt them undressing her with their eyes and it scared her.

Luke pulled the wagon to a halt at the furthest building. "Get down." He ordered her. "This is where we'll live – for now."

Swallowing her fear, she climbed down from the wagon. Without being asked, several men came over and began carrying her things into her new home. Katie bit back a cry of despair when she stepped inside. If it were possible, the interior of the place looked worse than the exterior. The shack was little more than a two room shed. Newspaper covered the broken windows. She could see daylight through parts of the roof. The stove was rusted, the exhaust stack broken and disconnected. The table and chairs were rough hewn, showing signs of much use and abuse. There was no sign of the running water or other indoor plumbing he had promised. Fearfully she entered "their" bedroom, relieved to find it far cleaner than the rest of the building.

"We'll sleep in here." Luke had told her as he carelessly tossed her suitcase on the lone bed. Katie couldn't help but stare at him. When she didn't respond, he shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself," he said. "I can always sleep up to the main house. They know you're my wife, so they should leave you alone, but I wouldn't count on it." His implication was clear – share the bed with him or possibly have to deal with one of the ranch hands. She shuddered at the very thought of one of them touching her. "Oh, by the way," he continued. "don't go outside during the day without me either, I can't vouch for my uncle's friends."

Katie hugged herself for comfort as she looked around the shack bewildered. At least there was a bolt on the door. She really didn't want to test its worthiness though. She leaned her head against the wall overwhelmed by everything. She was afraid for night time to come. Luke hadn't touched her their first night together. Would he do so now – with her knowing exactly why he had married her? Since their wedding, there had been no words of love, no tender touches, and no passionate kisses. Would he claim his marital rights anyway?

To her surprise, when it grew dark, Luke and his uncle rode away, leaving her alone. She bolted the door behind them. Then she crawled into bed alone where she cried herself to sleep. It was well into the night when Luke returned. When she wasn't fast enough to unbolt the door, he kicked it in. He smelled of beer and perfume as he staggered to the bedroom. Dropping his boots, he climbed into bed fully dressed. He was soon fast asleep. Katie wrapped herself in a blanket, lying down on the bed as far away from him as possible. Eventually exhaustion overtook her. She slept until the morning's sunlight woke her.

The next morning, Luke dragged her outside, heedless of her only wearing her nightgown. He pointed out the different buildings, the outhouse and the well. He also pointed out the guards stationed in various spots, including just outside their house. He unceremoniously shoved her back inside. Luke had lied about everything. There were no pastures or crops. There were no cattle on the ranch; no breeding horses other than Sundowner. The only other livestock on the place was the two draft horses and the men's riding horses.

For the next two days, Katie kept herself busy trying to rid the shack of dust and cobwebs. Luke had stayed close by, although where ever Luke was, his uncle seemed to also be. Luke even helped haul water, although that was as far as his help or kindness extended. As she worked, she tried to figure out how to escape. The men were always around the buildings. She didn't know the area except for the road back to Medicine Bow – and it was a long trip to get there. She knew she needed a horse. None of the horses were stabled in the barn. As Luke had pointed out, there was always someone close to the corral.

Each night Luke and his uncle had ridden out, returning late, always smelling of beer and perfume. He never touched her. She was grateful they had never consummated their marriage. Every night she cried herself to sleep.

Katie awoke to loud voices in the next room. Luke and his uncle were arguing. She lay quietly, listening.

"What do you mean you didn't get the money?" His uncle was shouting.

"I'm telling you I didn't get it!" Luke yelled back. "How was I to know it was tied up in some dumb trust?" He raked his hand through his hair while pacing back and forth. "Not only does her step-father have to sign off on it, it's set up so the money is hers exclusively. Even as her husband, I have no access to it. "He slammed his fist on the fireplace mantel. "Damn it, it was your idea for me to marry the bitch. I spent all that time courting her, winning her over. Hell, I even won over her old man." He laughed at that. "Guess my acting was pretty good. I put it over on the infamous Jess Harper and her 'Uncle' Slim Sherman." He laughed again before turning on his uncle. "Why didn't you know about the trust? It would have been easier to kidnap her and hold her for ransom."He chewed his thumbnail in frustration before locking hopeful eyes with his uncle.

"Ya think we might . . ." said Peter, not completing his thought.

"No, not like that." Luke answered as if reading his uncle's mind. "We gotta be more clever than a simple ransom. Her old man would be all over us before we'd have a chance to spend any of the money. I got no wish to go up against an angry Jess Harper or his partner. We could send a wire, saying it was from her. No, he'll be expecting something from her – like a real newsy letter. That's it; we'll get her to write a letter asking her step-father to send money for breeding stock. He wants us to succeed; he'll send money to help out. It'll take a little longer and we'll have to be patient while this works its way out. He won't know anything isn't on the up and up until we're well out of his reach." His chuckle turned into a full blown laugh, thinking how easy it was going to be to get the money.

CHAPTER NINE

It was mid-day when Luke's uncle Peter let himself into their house. Katie was alone, not knowing where Luke had gone off to. Peter's uninvited presence scared her. She didn't like the way he looked at her. He stood, blocking the door, grinning at her like a coyote eyeing its prey.

"Give me your money." He commanded.

Flustered, Katie answered back. "I, I don't have any money. Luke took it all when we got here."

"Get it." He commanded.

"I told you, I don't have any."She stammered.

"C'mon girlie." He tried and failed to sound encouraging. "I know you got some money hidden here somewhere." He started around the shack, digging into the flour and sugar jars, dumping out bottles, overturning anything that might hide money. He laughed victoriously when he found her reticule. Digging into it, he came up with a handful of bills. Shaking them at her he snorted "See, I told ya I knew you had money. You got lots of money. And you're gonna get more 'cause you're gonna contact your Pa and have him send you some of that there inheritance." Laughing, he stuffed the money into his shirt pocket before grabbing her arm and forcing her to sit down at the table. Still holding onto her, he brought paper and pencil to the table, tossing it down in front of her.

"Now, write." He commanded. "Write your Pa you want some of your money to help fix up your home nice and cozy for you and Luke. Or maybe tell him you need it to buy some new breeding stock. Ya, he'd like that. He'd understand the need for money for stock. I think a thousand dollars should do the trick. I can read, so don't go thinking you can put one over on me."

Katie refused to remain seated and comply with his demand. Struggling to free her arm from his grip, she swung her free hand, catching him across the face with a resounding slap. His grip loosened for a moment. Taking advantage of it, Katie pulled herself free. Before Peter could recover, she landed a solid right cross, surprising him. She ran for the door but he was faster, catching her just before she made her escape. She struggled, kicking and scratching at him until he backhanded her, temporarily stunning her. He twisted her arm behind her back. Forcing her back to the table, he again put the paper in front of her and demanded she write.

She had just finished the letter when Luke came in. He looked at Peter then at Katie's tear streaked face. "You make her write it?" he asked. Peter nodded, grinning like a cat who had eaten the canary. Luke read the letter, nodding at the content. "Ya, that'll do it. Her old man is more than happy to help us grow our own herd. Won't be nothing to it." He looked at Katie then back to Peter. "What do we do with her while we wait? I don't trust her now she knows what we're doing."

Peter laughed. He had many thoughts about what to do with the young Katie but said "We'll have to lock her in the tack room. It's the only place with no windows and a door we can lock from the outside." There was a quick look that passed between Peter and Luke. When Luke looked away, Katie could sense an uneasiness in him. Peter put a finger under Katie's chin, forcing her to look up at him. "We'll just hang onto her until we've gotten everything we can out of her old man. Then, I think I know some traders who will pay well for such a sweet young thing." He suggestively ran his hand up and down her arm, grinning at the knowledge his touch repulsed her.

Luke grabbed Katie's arm, forcing her to stand up. "Behave yourself and we'll be good to you. But give us trouble and you'll wish you'd never been born."

"Did you ever love me?" Katie whimpered, desperately trying to adjust to the change in circumstances.

"Love you? Ha! I married you to get my hands on your mama's money and that nice little pile of cash your Aunt's been saving up for you over the last few years. Not my fault you were a minor and the damned money is in a trust. But this will work just as well. We'll get our money out of you. Oh, and Sundowner, your Pa's precious mare he gave us for a wedding present - she's going to fetch a pretty penny at the auction. When the bidders see her in action in the cutting pen, they'll fall over themselves to own her. Now come on." He said pulling her towards the door.

"Wait!" Katie cried out. She reached up and jerked the necklace from around her neck. Handing it to Luke she said. "Send this with my letter. Jess will know it means I'm devoted to you – that I want to use my money to help build our breeding stock. He said he'd give me my money for anything to make our lives better."

Luke held up the necklace, grinning ear to ear. He certainly had Harper buffaloed. Katie's necklace would be all he needed to convince his father-in-law to send the money. Then he frowned, stuffed the necklace into his pocket, and dragged Katie out of the house.

Katie cast a furtive eye around her. Her gaze roamed over the broken down buildings, empty corrals, and barren fields. Neither Luke nor his Uncle Peter cared for anything but the money she could provide for them.

Frustrated, Katie yelled and pounded on the locked tack room door until her fists were too sore to continue. Some light leaked through the cracks in the boards but not enough for her to see much. Feeling around in the darkness, she found a lamp and matches. Holding it up, she could see nothing more than a few empty saddle racks, dirty saddle blankets and old bridles. She slumped to the floor in despair. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she rested her head against them. It would take two days for the letter to reach Laramie. It could take another four or five days to reach the ranch. It depended upon whether anyone went into town to retrieve the mail. If Beth went into town to check up on either of the stores, she might pick up the mail and it would reach home sooner. She desperately hoped Beth would go to town. She didn't relish being locked in the tack room for more than a week except for when they might feed her or let her out to relieve herself. At least she hoped they would feed her and let her use the outhouse.

**CHAPTER TEN**

Jess tore into the letter excitedly. It was the first one he had received since Katie had left to start her new life with Luke. His crooked smile quickly turned to thunderous anger as he read the letter. Slim looked at Jess, easily reading the angst in Jess' features. Jess was holding Katie's gold necklace. He had given her the necklace bearing three intertwined hearts the day he had married Brianna. It had been his pledge to love and care for the child. Katie had never taken the necklace off since the day he had fastened it around her neck. Slim bent and retrieved the letter which had floated to the ground. His brow wrinkled as he read the words written thereon.

"_Poppa -Luke has locked in on a wonderful breeding stallion. Mr. Granger wants $1,000 for him and four mares. We'd like to get them right away. Please wire money from my bakry income to the Medicine Bow bank in care of Peter Stone. He has to pay before the horses will be released. Please hurry. There isn't much time before he changes his mind and cancels the sale. – Katherine."_

Jess was shaking with fury, his stomach tied up in knots. The chain on her necklace was broken - she hadn't taken it off willingly. Jess understood her message immediately. She hadn't called him Poppa for a long was Jonathan Granger whom Jess had rescued Katie from so many years ago. Even Jess knew 'bakery' was spelled wrong – clear indication things were not right. It was easy to understand they would kill her if the money wasn't sent immediately. She was in serious danger. The money was to pay for her to be released. But Jess knew better. He knew if he sent the money, he might never see his daughter again.

He was half way to the barn before Slim caught up with him. Slim had understood the message too. "I'm going with you," was all he said as they saddled their horses. Behind them, they could hear Beth calling Nate and Marc into the house. She'd have their trail food ready by the time they were mounted. Taking the train would have been faster but they couldn't risk being seen in Medicine Bow. They'd have to skirt the town. Luckily, Katie had given a pretty good description of where Peter's ranch was located.

They stopped in Laramie before heading out. Jess wired Katie, assuming either Peter or Luke would be on the lookout for an answer. The wire read: _"Understood. Paperwork delaying transfer. Look for money on Thursday."_ He then went to the bank and made arrangements for the money to be transferred – delaying the transfer for 72 hours to give Slim and him plenty of time to reach Medicine Bow.

They rode their horses hard. Both knew the plan was risky and Katie's life hung in the balance. They could only hope Luke and Peter were too anxious to get their hands on the money to understand the hidden meaning contained in the telegram. It ate at Jess that Luke was part of the deception. When he had read "stallion and four mares", he'd known there were five people involved. He could only guess Luke was one of them.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Katie prowled the confines of the tack room. Luke had brought her a change of clothes. She was grateful he'd brought her pants and a shirt instead of another dress to wear. She preferred her boots to dress shoes. Having changed clothes, she now felt better. She'd gone over the entire interior of the room. The only other thing she'd found was a broken hoof pick. With nothing else to do, she set about sharpening the hoof pick against a stone she'd also found. As she worked, she slowly filed the curved edge into a sharp point. She intended to use it as a weapon if the chance presented itself.

Luke had read Jess' answering telegram to her. Today was the day they would get their money. Once they had it, Katie knew she would be sold to a human trafficker, never to be seen and Peter had taunted her with Jess' answering telegram; reading it out loud to emphasize how gullible the former gunman had been. They had gloated about fooling everyone. When it was time for them to pick up the money, they had locked Katie in the tack room once listened to the rain hitting the wooden buildings even as droplets dripped through holes in the ceiling.

Leaning against the wall, she stomped her foot in frustration. Her heel caught between the floor and the wall. As she struggled to free her foot, the board began to come loose. The more she worked at it, the looser the board became. She thought she heard a sound outside and froze. Hearing nothing but the pouring rain, she continued working to loosen the board.

She had just about broken it loose enough to shimmy through when the door was thrown open. One of Uncle Peter's "friends" stood in the doorway. Her skin crawled with the grin he had plastered on his face. She stood still, her back against the wall as he approached. When he reached out to put his arms around her, she drove the sharpened hoof pick into him. He released her, stumbling backwards in surprise. Katie dropped the hoof pick, horrified at what she had done.

Terror enveloped her as she fled through the open door, headed for the corral. Katie grabbed a rope from the fence, quickly fashioning a make-shift halter on Sundowner, tying off the loose end so she had reins. Leading Sundowner over to the fence, she climbed up the railings until she could slide herself onto the horse's back. Leaning down, she unlatched the corral gate and rode out, chasing the other horses before her. She had barely cleared the gate when she heard shouting behind her.

She desperately wanted to follow the road leading away from the ranch since it was the only way she knew to get to Medicine Bow. Even as she realized she would run smack into Luke and Peter if she followed the road to Medicine Bow, she could hear their horses approaching. She had no doubt it was them returning with the ransom money. Panicked, she turned in the opposite direction, kicking Sundowner into a dead run.

As the sure footed mare flew over the open field, Katie could hear them behind her. She knew they were hot on her heels. With the rain pouring in her face, she could barely see where they were going. She only hoped she could reach the relative safety of the hillside woods not far away.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Hidden in the tree line behind Stone's ranch, Slim and Jess had stopped to figure out their next move. There was mostly open land between them and the buildings. With almost no cover to hide their approach, they would have to wait until after dark to try to sneak in to find Katie.

A sudden movement attracted their attention. Below them was a horse and rider, pursued by four more riders. Recognizing the solitary horse and rider, Jess put two fingers to his mouth, letting out an ear splitting whistle. Sundowner's ears flicked forward as she changed her path, taking Katie directly towards where Jess and Slim were hiding. Horse and rider blew past them in a silver blur, not stopping until they reached where the men's horses were they followed, mounting their own horses. As if by agreement, Slim led the way out with Katie close behind. The rain soaked them all as they cleared the woods making for higher ground. Jess stayed behind to snap off a couple shots at the men pursuing them, forcing them to retreat back into the woods while giving Slim and Katie time to make it to safety behind the boulders above them. Snapping off one more shot, Jess turned and followed Slim's trail. They had hoped to get away without any shooting. Neither man wanted Katie in the middle of any gun play. Fate played against them as the four men spread out, following the trio up the trail.

The trail quickly became too slippery to continue in the ongoing downpour. They had no choice but to take a stand against the men seeking to surround them. Katie slid from her horse. Pulling Jess' rifle from his scabbard, she joined her father and uncle as they sought defensive positions.

The first volley of shots came from Peter Stone's cohorts. The trio held their fire, waiting until the pursuers were closer, not wishing to disclose their exact location. More shots were fired, this time hitting closer to where they were hidden. Jess heard Slim snap off a shot with his rifle. It was returned with another volley from several directions. They knew they would soon be surrounded. Jess worked his way over to Slim's position. As he described his plan, Slim's face grew grim. He didn't like the plan but knew it was likely their only option. Nodding his agreement, he watched as Jess worked his way back to his original position.

Shots started coming at them from all directions. Slim took out the one of the men who had gotten in behind them. It opened up an escape path. That left three men to deal with – one directly in front and one off to the right. Jess couldn't pinpoint the third man. Jess saw Katie kneel, drawing a bead on one of the lunged; knocking Katie's rife away. Turning, he took the shot himself, seeing the man go down.

Jess shoved Katie towards Slim while grabbing the dropped rifle and firing multiple shots. The return shots were immediate and focused on Jess' location. From his spot several yards away, Slim could hear Jess yell "Slim – NOW!" Jess once more set off a barrage of shots. Slim took advantage of the distraction to grab Katie's hand, leading her towards the horses. Realizing they were leaving Jess behind, Katie pulled back from Slim's grip. "Noooo!" She cried, trying to turn and go back to her father.

"Katie, we have to go – now!"

"No, I'm not leaving Jess"

"It's what he wants. Now come on."

"No" she continued to struggle against his grip.

Knowing their window of opportunity was closing; Slim picked Katie up, slinging her over his shoulder. Ignoring her pummeling on his back, his long legs carried them swiftly to where the horses were tied. He unceremoniously tossed her into the saddle of Jess' horse, swinging onto Alamo before she had a chance to recover. He could see mutiny in her eyes. If she had the chance, she'd return to Jess. He had lived and worked with Jess enough to recognize the change in Jess' voice. He knew Jess had been hit. What he didn't know was how bad the wound was. There was a good chance he would never see his partner alive again. But Jess had tasked him with getting Katie to safety. He had every intention of honoring his promise. Reaching over, he grabbed the reins to her horse, turned and led the way to safety. Behind him, he could hear a steady barrage of shots being exchanged. Once away from the shooting, Slim headed for Medicine Bow. He pushed the horses into a gallop, knowing they would tire swiftly in the driving rain and now muddy road. But he needed to get Katie to safety. He needed to get to the sheriff.

Jess continued to fire shots at the last two gunmen. With a sense of satisfaction he heard one of them go down, followed quickly by the last of them. With a sigh, Jess allowed himself to collapse, sliding down the boulder he was hiding behind. Tentatively, he reached inside his vest. His hand came away covered in blood. He could feel the warmth soaking his shirt. He knew he might not make it out of this one. He didn't have enough strength to get to where the horses had been tied – let alone mount bareback. Breathing was becoming harder for him. He felt cold; his limbs becoming unresponsive. He barely felt the cold rain upon his face as he sank deeper into darkness.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The Medicine Bow sheriff nearly fell out of his chair when the two soaked and bedraggled people staggered into his office. Katie immediately gravitated to the heat from the wood burning stove. Slim slapped the water from his hat as he explained what they had just been through. He needed the sheriff and some men to get out to the Stone ranch to find the people involved in Katie's kidnapping. Silently, he knew he had to return to bring back Jess – or Jess' body if the worst had happened.

Knowing what Slim had left unsaid, Katie launched into him, pounding his chest with her fists as she screamed: "You left him there! How could you? I hate you Uncle Slim. I hate you. You left him." Slim held her even though she continued cursing and thumping on him. Suddenly she stopped and pushed herself out of his arms. Turning she made a mad dash for the door. Slim had been expecting the move and easily caught her around the waist, drawing her back into his arms even as she resumed pounding on him. Suddenly she was clinging desperately to him as she dissolved into body shaking sobs of despair. He tried to soothe her, knowing the anguish they both felt over leaving Jess to face the last gunmen. Slim caught Katie as she went limp.

The sheriff rushed to answer Slim's unasked question. Opening the door he pointed to a doorway across the street. Carrying the unconscious Katie, Slim slogged through the ankle deep mud and let himself into the doctor's office. He waited in the outer office while the doctor's wife stripped Katie of her soaked clothing, got her into a warm nightgown and under several blankets. After examining her, the doctor spoke to Slim. Katie was just suffering from exposure and exhaustion. A good night's sleep would do wonders for her. As long as she hadn't caught a chill from the cold rain, she would be just fine.

The doctor studied the tall, blond man warming himself by the stove. He saw someone about to collapse from exhaustion himself. He didn't know what the two had been through, but it worried him. He tried to get Slim to come into the examining room for a once over. Slim refused, saying he had to go with the sheriff; he had a job to do. Leaving Katie in the doctor's care, Slim went to the General Store where he bought some new, dry clothes before renting himself a room at the hotel. As he toweled his skin dry, bringing warmth back to his body, his thoughts were of Jess lying in the cold rain. He changed quickly, returning to the sheriff's office in a few minutes.

Driving the buckboard, Slim bit back the urge to push the team faster. The sun had come out, its heat causing steam to rise from the rain soaked earth. Mud flew everywhere as they progressed slowly back to where the shootout had occurred. The sheriff had dispatched several riders to ride directly to the ranch to see what they found there. Slim, two men, and the sheriff rode together in silence. None were looking forward to what they would find. Slim's only concern was finding his partner and bringing him home.

Slim had to search to find Jess. He wasn't in the boulders where they had left him. He had walked or crawled to the relative shelter of an outcropping. Here, he had been protected from the ensuing hours of pouring rain. Slim was relieved Jess was still breathing, although he was extremely pale and unresponsive. Slim called his name, trying to get a response.

"Slim." Jess answered in a whisper, lifting a hand feebly to grasp Slim's.

"Ya, Jess. I'm here."

"Katie?"

"She's fine, Pard. She's fine. We're going to get you back to town now. Just hang in there."

Jess nodded his understanding as he let the darkness overtake him again. Getting Jess back to town became Slim's number one priority.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Jess felt a weight lying on his shoulder, an arm flung across his chest. He breathed in the scent of honeysuckle. "Bree." He whispered. "It's okay, Bree, I'm here. I'm okay." He felt the weight lift from his shoulder as the person sat up next to him on the side of the bed. A hand touched his face tenderly. He knew instantly it was not Brianna's touch.

"Momma's not here, Jess." He heard Katie answer softly. He reached up to grasp her hand in his.

"I know, Little One." He said without opening his eyes. "Your hair has the same scent. It was a sweet memory, if only for a moment."

"You still love her don't you." It was both statement and question.

He ignored her question resettling his head on the pillow, this time opening his eyes. He grinned his gap-toothed grin at his daughter. "So I made it, huh? Really thought I was done in this time."

Relieved to see him conscious, Katie smiled warmly, squeezing the hand he held. "Ya, Pa, you made it. You've got a doozy of a scar to add to your collection."

"Ha." He teased. "I didn't think there was room left for any more."

"Oh, Jess!" Katie laughed and cried at the same time.

**JSJSJSJS**

Katie sat in the hotel dining room with Slim. They had chosen to stay in Medicine Bow until Jess was healed enough to take the train home. There had been some awkward moments between them since the rescue. She was still mad at Slim for leaving Jess behind. She knew he had done it to save her. She knew he had fulfilled his promise to her father. But she couldn't forgive him - not yet. She was all mixed up inside.

She couldn't understand how Luke could have professed his love for her, married her and then turned stone cold. She couldn't understand the power Peter Stone held over his nephew, getting him to agree to the strange arrangement for the sole purpose of getting her money. She couldn't understand why Jess had knocked the rifle from her hands, spoiling her shot when they were under attack. She couldn't understand how her Uncle could leave his best friend and partner behind.

Although Slim seemed to have a hearty appetite, Katie's food turned to sawdust in her mouth. Finally, she could stand it no more. Hissing her accusatory question at Slim, she said. "You left him. How could you do that?"

Slim was calm as he sat back, forming his answer. He leaned forward, attempting to take her hand but she pulled it back from him. He nodded. Elbows on the table, hands clasped beside his chin he thought for a moment. Finally he crossed his arms on the table, leaned forward, and quietly answered. "Honey, your daddy and I go back a long ways. We fought in the war. Sometimes we rode for the army afterwards. We've fought in all kinds of battles. We've ridden posse for several sheriffs. But there's one thing we both know. Sometimes a person gets sacrificed in order to save the others." He took his fork and pushed his food around his plate before looking at her again. "Jess loves you. You're his daughter, my niece. It was his call to make – not mine. He made me promise to get you to safety no matter what. That's exactly what I did. I won't apologize for doing what I had to do."

Katie chewed her lip trying to digest Slim's words. Just then, the Sheriff walked up to their table. He took off his hat as he nodded to them both. "Evening." He said. "I hate to bother you folks, but Miss Harper," He said addressing Katie. "We don't know the names of the men we brought back. I was hoping you could come over to the undertaker's and identify them."

Looking from the Sheriff to Katie and back again, Slim started to protest. Katie held up her hand to stop him. Standing, she took a deep breath before letting the Sheriff know she'd be right along. He nodded, turned and left. Katie turned back towards the table.

Holding out her hand to a surprised Slim, she asked."Uncle Slim, will you please go with me?"

Taking her hand, he stood and walked with her to the undertakers. Feeling her lean into him for support, he put his arm around her as the covers were drawn back from each man. Katie easily identified Luke's Uncle Peter. Two of the men she had seen on the ranch but didn't know their names. The third man was the one Katie had stabbed. Confused, she looked up at Slim. "There's only four." She said. "Where's Luke?"

"Who's Luke?" the Sheriff asked.

"My husband." She answered. The Sheriff looked at her, clearly confused. She brushed his confusion aside. "It's a long story. But my husband was part of this whole thing. I'm married to Luke Stone."

The Sheriff scratched his head. This was the dog-gone-est situation he'd ever seen.

"Katie, there were only four people who were chasing you. I don't know who all they were, but we recovered four bodies." Said Slim.

Katie shook her head. "That one." She said pointing to the man she had stabbed. "He was left behind in the bunk house. I stabbed him making my escape. He wasn't one of the riders who originally chased me – he couldn't have been. It was Pete, Luke, and the other two men who chased me. Slim – where's Luke?"

"I'm sorry Miss, err Mrs. Stone, but there was no one else around. My men searched all of the buildings and a large area around the shootout. We didn't find any sign of anyone else. "

Katie just nodded her head. "He's gone. However it happened, he's gone. It's over." She looked up at Slim again. "Slim, please take me back to the hotel."

"Sure, honey." He said as he guided her away from the depressing scene.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

The sun was just beginning to set as Katie sat down next to Jess on their front porch. Jess was still healing; just beginning to move around easily. They had taken to sitting out there each evening since they had returned from Medicine Bow. Sometimes they didn't speak, just watched the sun set over the horizon.

Tonight, Jess could tell something was troubling Katie. As Slim had always patiently waited until he was ready to unburden himself, he recognized the same traits in Katie waiting until she was ready to confide in him.

"Jess." She finally began

"Hmm?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you knock the gun out of my hand during the gunfight?"

Jess didn't answer right away. He'd known this moment would come some day. He'd been trying to form an answer she would accept.

"I couldn't let you do it."

"What? Defend myself?"

"Wasn't just that, Katie." He spoke solemnly. "You would have taken the life of another human being. I hope you never know what that feels like. It takes something out of you – something you can never get back. For the rest of your life you have to live with the knowledge you killed someone. It eats some people up, destroys them. There's no going back to who you were before you pulled the trigger."

"But, but – you and Slim . . ." she returned bewildered.

He nodded knowingly. "Ya, I know. But it ain't anything we're proud of. We grew up in a different time. Guns were necessary to stay alive – and as you saw, they're still necessary at times. Shooting an animal for meat or to stay alive is one thing. But killing a human is just different. I didn't want you to have to live with the knowledge you'd taken someone's life. You're my daughter - of that there is no doubt. But you got your momma's gentle heart. It'd tear you up if you killed someone."

He decided to take a different track. "How did you feel when you stabbed the man when you were trapped in the bunk house?"

She shuddered. "I try not to think about it." She looked up at him. "I stabbed him because I felt I didn't have a choice. I was truly afraid for my life. But I still get sick to my stomach just thinking about it."

He nodded. "Now imagine how you would feel if you had shot and killed one of the men up there on the hillside. Yes, you would have done what you needed to do to survive. But, how would you feel about it now?"

She shook her head. "I'd feel terrible. I don't think I could live with myself knowing what I'd done." She was silent for a few minutes, the understanding slowly sinking in, before whispering. "Thank you, Poppa. Thank you for protecting me."

They sat in companionable silence for a few more leaned against him, twisting her wedding ring around her finger.

"Luke." Katie started

"What about Luke?"

"Why'd he do it?"

"Which part?"

"Why'd he go through all the trouble of courting me – marrying me? Why the elaborate ruse? Surely there must have been another way to try to get my money."

Jess put his arm around her, comforting her as best he could.

"I don't know, Little One." He answered honestly. "I'm afraid that's something only Luke can explain."

"But how could he say he loved me then turn around and do what he did? Was he really acting the whole time? He sure fooled me. I really thought he loved me. The way he held me and kissed me; I felt so secure with him – much like I always have felt with you." She looked up at him. "Since the day Granger kidnapped me, I've always been afraid of it happening again. But with you, well I've always known you loved me and would protect me. I felt the same way when I was with Luke – like it was okay to leave you to go to him."

Jess nodded his understanding. "I know, baby. I thought he was sincere. Looks like he sure had us all fooled. We all liked him, thought he'd be good for you. Guess we can all be wrong about things."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Poppa, what'll I do now? I'm married and I don't even know where my husband is. Don't know if he's alive. Am I married to a kidnapper – or something worse? Am I a widow? I'm lost and don't know where to turn."

He hugged her tightly, his free hand soothingly stroking her hair. "I don't know, honey. I just don't know. We'll keep taking one day at a time, talk to people who know how to handle this stuff. It'll all work out. You'll see."

She sat upright again, leaving the comfort of his arms. She held up her left hand, lightly fingering the wedding band resting there. "And this," she said "turning the ring around her finger. I loved Luke. I don't want to take it off – but I'm not his wife either. Not really. When do I take it off?"

Jess held up his own left hand, palm up, and fingered Brianna's wedding band nestled on his little finger. He and Brianna hadn't exchanged rings at their wedding. Following tradition, only the bride received a wedding ring. The day after Brianna died Jess had found her ring on their bureau. It was then he had put it on his little finger. He couldn't bear to let her go with nothing to hold onto for remembrance. Nodding to his own hand, moonlight reflecting off the ring as he rolled it around his finger, he softly said. "If I ever get the answer, I'll let you know."

She nodded in understanding. Standing, she wiped the tears from her face before saying "Goodnight, Daddy." and returning to the house.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

As the days wore on, Katie became melancholy. Her usually bright outlook on life virtually disappeared. She went through the motions of living her life again. Jess saw them for what they were – Katie was grieving. She was now almost a reflection of the despair he, himself, had felt when he had lost Brianna. He knew the death of a spouse – at least they assumed Luke was dead – was different from losing a parent. More than that, he knew she would have to work through it all herself. No one could take away the pain she felt. It was a life lesson which had to be lived – one which always left the person forever changed.

Katie had lost more than her husband. She had lost her trust in people. Luke had betrayed her trust along with her love. Whether he was dead or alive was unknown, leaving her in limbo – neither a wife nor a widow. She couldn't go forward in a new life while not knowing if Luke was alive or not. And she couldn't go back to the girl she'd been before this had happened. She felt adrift with nothing to guide her way back home.

Following their lawyer's advice, Katie filed for an annulment. Since their marriage had not been consummated, both the church and the law allowed the dissolution of it. It seemed the only logical solution. It would take a month or more for the paperwork to be finalized. But when it was, Katie would once again be Katherine Mae McConnell-Harper, not Katherine Stone.

Katie was ambivalent to the annulment. No matter how she tried, she couldn't get over the feeling someone had erased a piece of her life – a piece she had lived, although short lived – as Luke's wife. The days at his uncle's ranch were horrible. She wanted nothing more than to forget them. But the months leading up to then – the time with Luke, the love she shared with him - those memories she desperately wanted to hold onto. Even though she knew everything was a lie, she hoped some day she would feel that way again. The truth was - she wanted Luke.

Katie started taking afternoon rides. As much as she loved her brother and cousin, sometimes the boy's antics were just too much for her. She needed time alone. She took to taking long walks along the lake shore where she and Luke had once strolled. She tortured herself with the memory of what it felt like for Luke to kiss her, hold her in his arms; forgetting about the rest of the world. "Wool gathering" – that's what Grandma McConnell has used to call it when someone walked around, oblivious to their surroundings.

Katie was definitely wool gathering when the shadow fell across her. A hand covered her mouth at the same time an arm snaked around her, trapping her arms to her sides; holding her firmly against a tall and solid body. Fighting her panic, Katie brought a boot heel down solidly on the assailant's instep. She followed it quickly with two solid kicks to the man's shin. She heard "oomph" as the hold loosened enough for her to free herself. Jess had taught her fight and flight – so she ran with everything within her, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her escape route was already mapped out in her head. She didn't know if anyone was close enough to hear, but if either Jess or Slim were in the area, they'd come a running.

Her flight was stopped when the man tackled her. Landing on the hard ground, her breath was momentarily knocked from her. She lay limp, waiting for whom ever it was to make their next move. As they rolled her over onto her back, she came up with fists flying. She connected with the man's torso and face several times before he grabbed her wrists, forcing her back towards the ground. Still screaming like a banshee, Katie brought her knees into play, getting in a few good kicks. Then his weight was on top of her. He straddled her waist, one hand holding her hands above her head, the other clasped over her mouth. She continued to struggle until the voice and the words began to sink in.

"Katie, Katie – It's me – Luke. Katie, please stop fighting. I won't hurt you."

Katie stopped fighting long enough to see that it really was Luke.

"I need to talk to you. If I let go, will you promise not to scream?" She nodded. He immediately released her, letting her scoot out from under him. She sat staring at him warily, hugging her knees. He lay curled up, protecting certain parts that were now announcing their injuries.

"Damn, girl" He half laughed through his labored breathing. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Humph!" she snorted. "You must have forgotten who my father is."

He shook his head, still laughing at the thumping she had delivered. "No, no, I don't think I could ever forget that. Just didn't know he'd taught you to fight! You were like trying to wrestle a bobcat." He gingerly sat up, tentatively touching his jaw where she had landed a couple solid punches. He looked around, afraid someone had heard Katie's screams. He had no interest in running into either Jess or Slim, certain they'd shoot first and ask questions later.

He reached out to take her hand, disappointed when she scooted further away from him. "You're still wearing my ring." He said, pointing at the gold band.

Subconsciously, Katie fingered the ring. "It won't be there for long. I've filed for annulment."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I figured that might happen. That's why I never touched you once we were married. If I couldn't get out from under Uncle Peter's thumb, I knew you at least would be able to walk away. You wouldn't be married to a kidnapper or someone no one could find. At worst, you'd be considered a widow – if Uncle Pete had killed me like he planned."

Katie sat quietly, her head cocked, trying to understand what he was implying. Luke nervously pulled grass from the ground and tossed it back away before speaking again. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you, Katie. I'm truly sorry. It was the only way I could keep my hands off of you. You're my wife. I love you. I want to be with you. But I couldn't be – not then. If I hadn't done what Uncle Pete wanted, he'd have killed you, me, my Ma and Pa. He didn't care who he hurt. He wanted your money." He paused, trying to find a way around what he had to say next. Taking a deep breath, he looked at her and began his story.

"You and me – that was real. Everything I said, every bit of it up to when I went to Medicine Bow to work on my Uncle's ranch was real. I had no idea what he was like. You can imagine my reaction when I saw his ranch – it certainly wasn't anything like he described. All those weeks I was there – I wasn't working. After I refused to go along with his plan, he kept me locked up. When I still wouldn't cooperate, he started threatening to hurt you, my ma and pa – even your father and Uncle Slim. I finally had to go along just to keep everyone alive.

That's why, when I came back to marry you, I had such a short time. He followed me to Laramie. He was camping out by my folk's place." Luke paused, sadness in his eyes as he continued. "He, he threatened to kill them if I didn't do what he said. His own brother – can you believe that? He threatened to kill his own brother – my pa – if I didn't do as he said." He shook his head sadly, remembering his Uncle's threats.

"Didn't you ever notice, when we were together at the ranch, how there was always a man around the house or he was at my side? I was just as much a prisoner as you were. And don't think I couldn't read your coded message about buying the breeding stock. You're lucky Uncle Pete was too dim witted to figure it out. But I hoped your father and uncle would understand. I hoped it would be our way out. But when you broke your necklace to include in the letter – it must have been something special between you and Jess."

Katie nodded. "Jess gave it to me the day he married momma. He put it on me as part of the wedding ceremony – his pledge to keep me safe and raise me as his own."

Luke nodded his understanding, only beginning to comprehend the love between his wife and her step-father. He loved his parents but there was something extra there, protectiveness – something only forged from going through hard times together.

"What about the nights when you came home stinking of beer and perfume?" Katie's question broke him out of his reverie.

"That was Uncle Pete's idea. He thought if he kept me liquored up, I'd stay in line. There was this girl, Loretta. Uncle Pete paid her to keep me busy. She'd be all over me from the time I arrived to the time I left. But I swear, I never went upstairs with her. I've never touched another woman since I married you."

"What happened to you the day you picked up the ransom money?"

Luke laughed halfheartedly as he subconsciously rubbed his shoulder. "Your Uncle Slim shot me."

Katie looked up, her eyes wide. "He shot you? You were one of the men behind us?"

He nodded his head. "I was trying to work my way down to you – to them. I thought it was my chance to make it right. I just didn't count on Wes opening fire when he did. Left me right out in the open for Slim to shoot me. Wes slipped down around to come back up from a different way, leaving me laying there. After you and Slim rode out, there was some shooting and then it all went quiet. I dragged myself to one of the horses and high tailed it out of there. Must have been before the posse came back to do clean up. Found myself a doctor a couple of towns over. He didn't ask questions. I didn't know about Jess. I swear I didn't know. I'd have tried to help him if I'd known he was hurt."

Katie laughed a nervous laugh. "He'd have shot you on sight."

"That's a distinct possibility." He nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I'm glad he's okay."

He stood up and held out his hand. "Walk with me?" he asked. She hesitated before placing her hand in his. They walked, hand in hand along the shoreline, talking things through. When he stopped and drew her to him, she didn't resist. His first kiss was tentative, afraid she would reject him. It was quickly followed by another, longer, deeper kiss. Their hunger for each other re-ignited, erasing any doubts Katie might have had about Luke's love for her. They stopped for a moment, breathing heavily as Luke continued to nuzzle Katie's neck, sending shivers down her spine. Katie looked at the sky and realized how late it had gotten. She pushed herself away from Luke.

"I've got to get back. Jess will be worrying about me. I've been gone too long."

"Stay here with me. " Luke pleaded, capturing her mouth once more. "You're my wife, stay here with me."

Katie shoved him away hard while taking a step backwards herself. Her voice was harsh when she spoke. "No. You aren't going to touch me like that. Not like this – with a cloud over your head. You're wanted by the law. I won't be a wife to someone who won't do the right thing. You need to go to the Sheriff and get this straightened out. Come home with me. Explain yourself to Jess. Once he understands, he'll help you – they all will help you. But you gotta turn yourself in."

Luke snorted. "Your Pa will shoot me on sight. I'll never get a chance to explain myself. You'll be married to a corpse."

"Well, at least I'd be a widow instead of the nothing I am now." She spat out as she turned and walked to her horse. Mounting up she looked down at him standing there, watching her. "Make it right or I don't ever want to see you again." She turned and cantered away, leaving him looking after her.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Jess' gun was in his hand so fast no one saw him move. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the man who sat at his table, both hands splayed in plain sight, unmoving.

"You got a lot of nerve coming back here." Jess growled, his body tensed in fight mode as he slowly thumbed the hammer back. The sound echoed in the silent room.

"Daddy, don't!" Katie cried out. "He's not wearing a gun." She stood beside the seated Luke, one hand resting protectively on his shoulder. Jess' eyes roamed from Luke to his daughter and back again. Still tensed, he released the hammer before sliding the revolver into his holster. Only then did Luke dare to breathe; swallowing convulsively in his nervousness. His mouth suddenly dry as Jess approached the table.

Luke began to stand. Eyes on Jess, he said "Mr. Harper . . ." He never got the chance to finish whatever he had started to say. Jess' fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying backwards to land awkwardly on the floor. Jess pulled Katie out of his way as he stood over Luke, fists clenched.

"Iffin' you know what's good for ya, you'll stay down. Yer get up and I'll put you right back down there."

Shaking his head, Luke held up a hand in sign of surrender. He wouldn't move until Jess said he could. Jess reached down and grabbed Luke by the collar. Hauling him to his feet, Jess shoved him against the back wall. Jess' left hand was bunched in Luke's shirt, his forearm across Luke's throat. Faces mere inches apart, Luke could see the anger and contempt in Jess' entire being. It scared him. The Harper temper was as legendary as the man himself. Luke was experiencing the one thing he had hoped to never see – Jess Harper's anger directed at him. Even as he faced the dark eyes boring into him, Luke wondered whatever had possessed him to think he could deal with this man as a son-in-law.

Luke's eyes shifted to Katie's face and his body relaxed slightly. Even though, at the moment, he was afraid of Jess, he couldn't help the small smile which crossed his face. Katie. Katie was the reason he felt he could face up to the former gunman. Jess felt Luke's body language change and glanced sideways at Katie. What he saw there made him release Luke and step back. Whatever had happened, however it had happened, there was no mistaking the love between Luke and Katie.

Several hours passed as Luke explained everything to the best of his ability. He answered Jess' rapid fire questions calmly and truthfully. Jess' stance remained the same although the overt hostility melted away. Katie had not left Luke's side, her arms intertwined with one of his; him holding her hand as if she were his lifeline.

Jess stood up and motioned for Luke to follow him as he headed to the door.

"Daddy, where are you taking him?" Katie cried out.

"To the Sheriff. This is law work. It ain't for me to make a decision one way or the other."

"Daddy, you can't. Not now. It's late. Can't it wait until morning?"

Jess looked from the hopeful Katie to worried Luke before shaking his head. "No time like the present. Mort will be awake. If he ain't, I'll wake him." Then turning to look directly at Luke he said. "Son, you came here of your own accord. You give me your word you'll give me no trouble going to the Sheriff and I'll not feel it necessary to tie you."

"Yes, sir, "Luke said. "You got it." He followed Jess out to the horses. Jess didn't say a word when Katie mounted her own horse to ride with them. He much preferred she stayed behind but also knew she was old enough to make up her own mind. His little girl had grown up in the span of a few short weeks. She was in control of her own destiny now. Whether that did, or did not, include Luke was entirely up to her.

As they turned to head toward Laramie; Jess spoke softly so only Luke would hear. "You break your word; I'll hunt you down and take you in face down over the saddle. Understand?"

Luke swallowed loudly before nodding. He didn't know if Jess meant he'd be alive or dead but decided he didn't want to find out the answer.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Jess' pounding rattled the jail house door, echoing down the empty street. He could hear Mort moving around inside as a light came on and he heard a sleepy, grumpy voice calling out "Hold your horses, I'm coming!"

Mort answered the door half dressed, stocking footed, shirt hanging open, and his hair askew from sleep. Wiping a hand across his eyes, he allowed the three of them to enter.

"Jess," Mort muttered. "What's so dad blamed important to bring you here at this hour?" His eyes widened upon recognizing Luke.

Jess thumbed toward Luke. "Luke here has a story to tell. Knowing there's posters out on him, figured it was better he come straight in and give himself up; didn't want him tangling with no bounty hunters."

Luke hung his head in shame. When Katie had told him he was wanted by the law, he thought he'd only been wanted for questioning. He hadn't known about any wanted posters. How could he hold his head up knowing he was a wanted man? It was an embarrassment. He didn't want his wife embarrassed to be married to him. Him, an outlaw; the last thing he thought he'd ever be.

Perched on the edge of Mort's desk, Jess read Luke's behavior correctly. "Oh, sit yourself down and tell Mort what you told me. Ain't no shame in having paper out on you. Jeez, I've had enough of my own. Only shame is stayin' on the wrong side and not getting it cleared up."

Jess slid off Mort's desk and stoked the stove, setting about putting together the makings for coffee. In the meantime, Mort had found his boots, combed his hair and buttoned his shirt. He looked official again when he sat down at his desk across from Luke and Katie. He couldn't help but notice they held hands. Obviously there was something he didn't know because Katie certainly didn't seem afraid of Luke. Quite the contrary, she looked very much like a woman in love. And Jess; Jess was calm. If Mort had been a betting man, he'd have bet Jess would have beat his son-in-law to a pulp prior to hauling his carcass in to be jailed. There was certainly something going on here.

Mort listened as Luke repeated his story. When Luke was finished, Mort whistled and shook his head. "Wow. This is certainly a mess. I'm sorry son, but I gotta lock you up. Judge Burnson will be here in a couple of days. He'll hold a hearing to see if you'll be held over for trial. "

Mort stood up, motioning for Luke to do the same. Luke preceded him through the door leading to the cells in the back. He looked woebegone as Mort turned the key, locking him in. Mort nodded at Katie's unspoken question. "Just a few minutes, Katie, then you need to leave." She nodded her head in understanding, grateful she was allowed a few more minutes with Luke.

"Well, Jess, what you got to say about this?" Mort queried over his cup of coffee.

Jess shook his head before answering. "Gal-darndest thing I ever heard."

"You believe him?"

Jess thought it over before answering. "Ya, I think I do." He took a drink of coffee before continuing. "He didn't have to come back. He didn't have to face me. That took a lot of guts. He could have run instead of coming in."

Mort snorted at that. "He'd have been a fool to try. You'd have nailed him in a hot second."

"This is true." Jess agreed. He cast an eye towards the cells at the back before continuing, pointing with his chin. "It's because of her I believe him. She knows him better than any of us. If he's lying, he's the best damn liar I ever seen."

Mort nodded his head in agreement. "Boy's got a tough row to hoe - kidnapping, false imprisonment, extortion, and attempted conversion of her inheritance just to start off with. Not sure what all else he could get charged with. And there's no one left to support or dispute his story. We'd have to go on his word alone. I don't like it, Jess. It could go either way for him."

"There's Katie."

"She's his wife. She can't be forced to testify against him – unless the annulment has gone through."

"No, it hasn't gone through yet. And she can't be forced to testify but she can volunteer. Nothing stops her from doing that. She just can't be forced to testify one way or the other."

"It's thin either way, Jess. We'll just have to wait to see what the Judge makes of all of this."

Mort stood and walked to the door separating his office from the cells. "Time to go, Katie." He said gently. Luke kissed her through the bars before she turned to leave. Mort watched until Katie and Jess had to Luke he asked: "Your folks know you're back in town?"

"No, I went straight to see Katie. I had to explain, make her understand."

Mort nodded. "Okay, son, I'll send someone out to notify them in the morning. They'll want to see you. They've been beside themselves with worry ever since the poster came out. You get some sleep now." Mort watched Luke lay down on the cot knowing the boy was worried near out of his mind. Mort turned the lights down, closing the door between them.

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Judge Burnson arrived two days later. He was a no nonsense man who took the law seriously. He thought himself a fair-minded man – that is, as far as the law would allow him to be. As he looked out over his courtroom, his gray eyes took in the audience. It looked like everyone in six counties had crammed into the small room. They wanted to witness whatever was going to happen to the man brave (or stupid) enough to have married and then kidnapped Jess Harper's step-daughter. They expected a trial would ensue. It would be an interesting diversion for them; something to talk about.

When Luke's case was called, he was led into the courtroom in handcuffs. He couldn't look at the front row of the audience. His parents sat there, as did Katie, Jess, Slim and Beth. He hung his head in shame. He had brought embarrassment to his parents, his wife and even to her family. He was also scared. He was on his own except for the lawyer Jess had hired for him. However, he didn't know how he could get out of his predicament with no witnesses to back up his story.

The Prosecuting Attorney presented a brief synopsis of the proposed charges against Luke, followed by Luke's attorney's assertion that, given Luke's version of the events, there was no evidence he was the perpetrator. At that, the Prosecuting Attorney spun around and dramatically pointed at Katie. "Your honor, the woman sits right there who can clear all of this up. However, she is the defendant's wife and we can't force her to testify against her husband. I put forth the marriage was a sham, done for the sole purpose of protection in the event things went wrong - as they have. It must be a sham since the so-called wife has filed for an annulment. I propose we ask her to testify."

The Judge pointed at Katie, motioning her to stand up. He consulted some papers before speaking. "Ah, Mrs. Stone, is it?" Katie nodded her head. "Mrs. Stone, in spite of the fact you are the defendant's wife, it was you whom was held against your will. Do you care to speak to the Court regarding these charges?"

"Yes, sir, I do." Katie's voice was steady even though she was visibly shaking. He motioned her to come up to the witness stand where she was sworn in. In an unusual move, the Judge waved both attorneys back to their seats and questioned Katie himself. He walked her through the events, letting her set the pace and explaining things as she went. When she was finished, he thanked her and let her go back to her seat. He then called a recess, asking the two attorneys, the defendant, Katie and her guardian to meet him in his office. Katie started to move towards Luke's side but caught the nearly imperceptible shake of Jess' head and saw Mort stepping in to intercept her. She stayed beside Jess although her eyes were on Luke.

Judge Burnson was somber as he reviewed the papers before him. "Gentlemen – and lady." He began. "This is one of the most puzzling cases I've ever had to adjudicate. There is equal evidence to sway the case either way and yet there is no evidence at all other than these two person's testimony. They are married. It is entirely possible one would lie to protect the other." He paused, thinking things through further. "Young man," He addressed Luke. "Have you ever been in trouble with the law before?"

"No sir."

"You swear you were as much a victim as Mrs. Stone?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you gainfully employed?"

Luke hung his head. "No sir."

"You have no means by which to support yourself and your wife?"

"No sir."

The Judge sat back in his chair, a frown upon his face. "That's too bad, son. If you had a job to go to, I was prepared to drop all the felony charges against you, have you plead guilty to one misdemeanor, and put you on probation for a year."He leaned forward again, shaking his head sadly. "But as it stands, we'll have to go forward with a trial."

Jess hesitated only a moment before speaking up. "Your Honor, I believe we can remedy Mr. Stone's job situation. I'm sure we can find suitable employment on our ranch. I also know of some land this young man could lease in order to provide a home for he and his wife."

The Judge looked at him. "Harper isn't it? Seen you before in Court haven't I?"

"Yes, sir; I've testified during several criminal trials. I sometimes deputy for Sheriff Cory and I'm half owner in a cattle and horse breeding ranch just outside of town."

"Yes, yes, I remember. All right then, I am prepared to dismiss all the felony charges against this young fellow. If he pleads guilty to the misdemeanor, I'll release him on probation for a term of one year. He'll report to Sheriff Cory on a regular basis." He turned his attention to Luke. "Mr. Stone, you are very lucky Mr. Harper stepped up on your behalf. A full trial could have gone either way for you. You keep yourself out of trouble for a year and this will all be behind you." He turned to Katie then. "And you, young lady, I expect you to keep him in line." He smiled broadly when she grinned and nodded her head. He assumed the annulment would no longer be desired.

Everyone filtered back into the courtroom, resuming their seats. Jess sat down beside Slim, not sure how he was going to explain his way out of this one. Slim innocently surveyed the ceiling of the court room as he spoke out the side of his mouth in a hushed whisper. "So, when does our new ranch hand start work?" His answer was an elbow jammed into his side, causing him to grunt. Undeterred, he continued. "Where they gonna live? Neither of us have room."

In an equally hushed voice Jess answered. "Got it covered. I leased the Edmond's spread just north of ours. They can move right in. Problem solved."

Slim harrumphed but said no more as the Court was called to order where Judge Burnson announced his verdict.

Luke rubbed his wrists as Mort removed the handcuffs. He turned around only to have Katie fly into his arms, leaning across the dividing railing. Ignoring everyone, the couple embraced. With Katie's arms still clamped around his neck, Luke reached out a hand to Jess, expressing his gratitude. Jess shook it and smiled as Luke peeled Katie loose long enough for him to join them in exiting the building.

Standing outside the Courthouse, Luke and Katie were at a loss as to what to do next. They had no place to go and, with the bank closed for the day, no money. Neither Slim nor Jess had said a word. There were a few awkward moments before Jess suggested they all go to supper. Slim and Beth begged off, saying they needed to pick up both boys. Jess saw to it that Luke and Katie were seated before excusing himself. He claimed he had some things to do but would re-join them before they finished eating.

Jess caught up to Slim and Beth just before they left. He pulled Beth aside and whispered something to her. She looked at him curiously before scooting off to the General Store. She returned quickly, placing a large package in his hands. Smiling her approval, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before joining Slim in their buggy. Jess went down to the hotel and secured a room. In short order he returned to the diner without the package. Once again awkwardness settled upon the three sitting at the table. When the tension got to be too much, Jess said he had to head for home. Luke and Katie accompanied him out to the porch. Nervously Luke asked. "Since Slim and Beth took the buggy home, do you want me to go fetch one from the livery?

"What for?" Jess responded.

Bewildered, Luke stared at him before answering. "Well, I'm supposed to start working for you tomorrow and I need a place to sleep. I figured there might be an extra bunk in the bunk house I could use."

"You ain't going to the ranch tonight and you sure as hell ain't sleepin' under my roof."

"Daddy!" Katie exclaimed accusingly. She was afraid Jess was sending Luke away after all.

Jess looked down at his boots before looking at them together. His look was so serious it scared them. "You two married or ya going your separate ways?"

"Married." They exclaimed together.

Jess nodded his head. "I figured that. I also figured you two never got your wedding night – at least not the way you intended it to be." He started to hand the hotel room key to Luke before snatching it back at the last second. "You hurt her again. You ever disappoint her. You do anything to make my daughter cry again, you'll wish you'd never heard the name Jess Harper. You got that?"

Luke nodded. "Yes, sir." He put his arm around Katie, beaming at her, his free hand touching her chin as she smiled up at him. "All I ever want to do is take care of my wife and make her happy every day we have together. I know" he paused. "I know we started out all wrong. I truly believed my uncle had a job and place for us." He looked at Jess now. "I'm sorry it all went wrong. But I intend to make it up to her if it takes me the rest of my life."

Jess nodded again, handing Luke the key. "You said just the right thing, boy. Hotel's paid for through the weekend. You'll find some money and some things your Aunt Beth picked out in your hotel room. It'll get you through 'till you get yourselves sorted out. Luke, I'll see you Monday. Come prepared to move all your belongings. There's a little house just over the ridge from the ranch. It'll be ready for you two to move into when you get there. We'll work out the details later. This is just to get you started."

Katie was crying as she hugged her father. He set her away from him, taking her hands in his. He kissed them as he had done so many times before. Then he turned, placing Katie's hands in Luke's; his own hand covering their joined hands. "You take care of her now, you hear." He mounted his horse, riding away without looking back.

"I will, sir." Luke whispered to Jess' retreating form. "I certainly will."

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Katie and Luke stood on the porch watching Jess disappear in the distance. They were trying to absorb this new and unexpected twist in their lives. They looked at each other, totally bewildered. Luke looked at Katie unsure of their next step. Smiling broadly, he formally bowed at the waist, holding out a hand for her take, and in a teasing tone said. "Well, Mrs. Stone, it seems we have accommodations for the evening. Would you care to check them out?" Katie giggled nervously before taking his hand. She executed a curtsy, batting her eyes at him flirtatiously. "Why, Mr. Stone, I thought you'd never ask." Laughing with relief, they strolled to the hotel, taking the stairs up to their room.

Luke fumbled with the key to the door, finally unlocking and opening it. He pulled Katie into his arms and kissed her, heedless of anyone who might observe them. The simple kiss grew deeper and desire flared. Luke swept Katie up into his arms, carrying her through the doorway. Not breaking their passionate kiss, he pushed the door shut with one foot. It closed with a soft click.

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

Jess sat on the bench beside Brianna's grave. "She's married, Bree. Our little one is married." He fidgeted with the ring on his little finger. "They had a rough start but I think they'll be okay. His heart's in the right place. He was just put into circumstances he had no control over." He laughed. "Gee, sounds like someone we both know don't it? At least he doesn't have my temper." He sat in silence for a few moments. "Have you seen Marc? He's going to be a handful. You should see him with Nate. If you thought Slim and I were close, you should see them young-uns. Our hell raising will be nothing compared to what our sons are going to get into."

He felt a soft breeze caress his neck and knew all was well.

**THE END.**


End file.
